User talk:Basilthejedimaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zombie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matt of the wastes (Talk) 14:46, 2010 September 9 Dear Basilthejedimaster, I am the Red Medic, and not only have written the entire weapons page, but also have a running storyline in my blog set in the NZ universe, and I would like to personaly welcome you to the Nazi Zombie Wiki with open arms, and I must say that I hope you become a dedicated member of this website. Once more, welcome friend, may your edits be correct and lasting. Best Regards, The Red Medic. Finally Someone else. I was begining to think the wiki was dead save for me. Nice pics by the way. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:17, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I merly removed the explosive category for the weapon isnt explosive in the zombie mode. And sign your posts had I not been on it would have been hell trying to find who said that. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I mean sign them on talk pages as you did by either pressing the signature button or by using four of these ~ in a row. And yea they are not explosive. Flames and explosives do not go hand in hand all the time. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) And sorry just saw the last part I am not sure if I can or not I will try and promote you since for a while it was just me and you on this wiki and you seem to want to do good on the wiki. I will try but not sure if I have sysop or Burrecratt powers. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Nope just you and me for about the last week or two. They left a while ago and the only reason i was able to get ahold of the good Doc was because I contacted him on the Call of Duty wiki. Also still trying but I think I am only a sysop. I suggest going to the CoD wiki as well and asking. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I cannot say for I do not know but I would expect a message within the next few weeks he does get many. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:04, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Yea here it is Black Ops wiki just remember its had two major editors and I did not contribute much on there so it is still a mere work in progress that could use some help. Also tell XWILKINX that I sent you we are trying to get as many editors there as possible. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:07, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Wait what Your thirteen time for a block no not really I actually do not mind your age. See actaul age is nothing to me it is maturity age that truly matters which you have been able to prove time and again that you have a high level of that. Something that if you notice not many teens have. I also undertand that well Im a human I will get things wrong and they will be corrected as long as they are does it really matter who did so. No it does not. I am fed up with Wookiepedia actually mostly because of the admin JMXS or something like that not caring when an older user does something but when a new user comes along he must do what he can to remove everything. It annoys me plenty there fore I left editing there and only go to recieve information. Dont worry discrimination is discrimination and I dont care who does it and who it is done to I will not allow it mainly because I am typically on the wrong end thanks to ancestors a Native American so I am told to go back to the reservation and a nazi so well you can guess what they say to me about that.-_- So dont worry you will recieve no diffrent treatment because of your age. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ahh I visted Russia once wonderful place really and the people are all kind. Honestly because of the increase of war games people are begining to make steryotypes even worse then they already were. Now Russia is veiwed by most as cold hearted and evil they are not. Same with us Germans it takes the mistake of one man and an army of fools that follow to ruin the judgement of the people. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry This place and the Call of Duty wiki are the only two I can think of that I could find him and well I refuse to go to the CoD wiki I will try and contact him here. I think he just did not notice your message. I will try Your Friend:) hi i was wondering what you know about samanthas room in kino der toten, i hve visited both the regular and destroyed version and havent found much as you only visit for a few seconds but i know there are secrets there thanks, -DarkAngel-IV Uhh yea that means you are a sysop or a cratt. Check if you can delete pages if you can you are at least an admin if then try to promote someone thats how to tell if your a cratt.:) Also the China Lake is a grenade launcher(I think havnt gotten it anywhere yet) so it would be explosive.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 19:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your China Lake Edit Though I do see you point, the description of the category clearly states "Here is a list of explosives and explosive guns in Nazi Zombies". And I do believe the China Lake is an explosive gun. Am I correct? Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombie Veteran (Talk) Re:Re: Your China Lake Edit No problem. I make silly mistakes like that occasionally too. No big deal. :) Hope to see you edit here a lot! Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombie Veteran (Talk) Re: Sysop Congratulations on making Sysop! You can check by asking an Administrator. Or checking your current status under "Change Profile > Preferences > Member of". Hope this helps! Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombie Veteran (Talk) Congrats buddy!Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 22:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on your Sysop promotion! Glad I could help. Have fun! Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombie Veteran (Talk) No nothing besides why would I have a friend do something for me? I chose to help because I felt you were deserving and I consider you a friend so don't worry.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 22:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright I will just don't feel obliged to do things for me. Like I said I did it for a friend I found worthty thats the only reason:)Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 22:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I want to be the ring leadertoday please... =D Yep Saw it on the Call of Duty wiki. So where have you been? And if the year will continue as the first four days are going its going to be a real kick in the balls I'm sure.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 21:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :)Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 20:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Damn whats with all the travelin?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 03:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I can't name even 10 of the states. I have lost so much knowledge. Now I am happy no wonder my head doesn't hurt. And yea pretty good. Why doesn't anyone comment on forums?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 03:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Nah I was just playing. I still can't think of it Arizona maybe? Nevada? States I can do cities no.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 14:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Rosewell nough said. Yes I am a believer of aliens. And the rest of the paranormal "monsters" I just feel they are inacurately portrayed in media. Wow I am a nerd.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Nice job!:)Template:Sniperteam82308 23:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Crossbow Explosive Tip edit This Wiki already has a page titled Crossbow. Please be sure that you check the pages before you create one. Thank you for your contribution, though. Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran (Talk) You could have just moved the page to the new title "Crossbow Explosive Tip", then add the information. That way, there wouldn't be to same pages on the Wiki. Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran (Talk) Nope. I don't really like facebook. I mean I'm not that social of a person.Template:Sniperteam82308 01:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) They are pretty good.:)Template:Sniperteam82308 01:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool looks good.:) Thats cool. I think I am done with Black Ops until the map pack though. I think I'll stick to the World at War maps.Template:Sniperteam82308 02:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry got it for the 360.Template:Sniperteam82308 02:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) To bad I guess. :O Template:Sniperteam82308 02:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Guess so:) So do you like my ideas for new maps?Template:Sniperteam82308 05:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure they were good but I looked at your blogs and it wasn't there! You actually have no blogs!Template:Sniperteam82308 16:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep its pretty good. And all I did for CoaZ was tell him where to go. Its up to Richtofen to decide if hes admin material or not.Template:Sniperteam82308 16:46, January 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: AUG Pictures Incase you haven't noticed, this is the NAZI ZOMBIES wiki, not the BLACK OPS wiki. Nazi Zombie pictures only. Conqueror of all Zombies 04:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, 1: How the hell was I racist, sexist or disrespectful? 2: YOU are being disrespectful ME by accusing me of doing/saying things I haven't 3: Just because it's a page for the AUG doesn't mean that you can add pictures from the main game. This wiki isn't about the main game, it's about the Zombies mode. Conqueror of all Zombies 17:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) What article did I put a multiplayer section on? Conqueror of all Zombies 01:14, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool. And what article did I put a multiplayer section on? Conqueror of all Zombies 04:08, January 19, 2011 (UTC) You might want to read up You have broken the following policies: Picutre Policy - Only upload picutres that are in the game mode. Not from the main game. All editors are equal - All editors, regardless of status and position, are treated equally and have the same amount of say in their opinion. User treatment policy - Be considerate and not disruptive. And, for threatning to block me for no reason: Blocking guidelines - Destructive editors and vandals that need to be blocked should be barred from editing the wiki in increasing periods of time depending on the magnitude of vandalism or controversial edits and if they were blocked previously. Conqueror of all Zombies 17:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) He's Got a Point... Conquerer of all Zombies has a point. Just saying. I'm going to try and stay out of this, though. ~Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran (Talk) Thank you for appologizing. And, I don't know how long you've been editing, but get used to having your edits undone or deleted or whatever. I edit on many wikis and it's happened to me all the time. If it happens, take a breath in, and forget about it. If it is an edit that you feel strongly about, ask an admin if it should stay or not. Conqueror of all Zombies 03:52, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Das Map Pack What I really want is the WunderWaffe DG-2 and Hellhounds back! Conqueror of all Zombies 04:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I want the AK-47, Kiparis, and Ray Gun Dual-Wield in the map. Also, when you upgrade the M16 it should give you either a Flamethrower or Grenade Launcher (it would be random) attachment. And what would be really cool is if they would put an ACOG scope on an upgraded gun. Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran (Talk) pack a punched guns Do we really need pages for pack a punched guns? We could just add info to the pack a punch machine article. 18:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Gotta agree with the anon. I won't delete it though you can. Desicion is up to you Basil.Template:Sniperteam82308 19:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree with with 82.7.61.46. There's no need for Upgraded Weapons pages. It is the same weapon in basis. Plus, the weapon's article already has pictures and information regarding the upgraded form. Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran (Talk) I agree with all the above. You may be trying to boost the number of pages, but a lot of pages with little info bring the ease of use and trustworthy-ness (not sure if that is the right word) down. It's not good for the wiki. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Ascension Zombies What the hell is the point of this page? please don't tell me it's for the new zombie skins because that's completely unnecessary. General Geers 01:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) FYI I edited your user page because the "edited" part of "pages created/edited" is missleading. I removed the pages that I know you didn't create (three of them I created) and kept the ones I think you created. Also, stop creating pages. "Ascension Zombies" are no different the normal Zombies. Some of the pages you have created reciently haven't been needed. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:16, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Nothing personal but that page is completely un-needed. General Geers 01:22, January 26, 2011 (UTC)